Mass Effect: Lost In Time
by MrBsmyth
Summary: A NZSAS  New Zealand Special Air Services  Soldier Gets Caught In The Mass Effect Universe And Joins Shepards Team  OC/Tali Rated M For Adult Themes And Jack


Ok this is my first story to fanfic I don't have very good English and my computer doesn't have spell checker (Stupid I know) but I have many ideas so leave reviews and tell me what improve on and where you want the story to go. This story will go on for all three games (Hopefully) and may continue post-ME3 if anyone wants it. My Shepard is Male and the default Shepard looks and class. Brad has no description so you can imagen what he looks like yourself. This story will have an OC, called Brad, and Tali romance no mater what you guys say and if you don't like that the find yourself another story.

I don't own mass effect 1,2 or 3 (when it comes out on 3/6/2012).

I hane not played mass effect 1 so dont kill me if I get some facts wrong.

...

Friday, 21 October 2011

12:53pm

Cambridge, New Zealand

Brads POV

Brad was unfocused as he sat on on a park bench on that sunny day that reminded everyone, that summer was around the corner. A week ago he came home from fighting in Afghanistan to find his dad had died from a stab wound to his back two days earlier. Five days later his mother had been found lying dead in her apartment with three bullets lodged in her chest. The police where not sure who the assailant was but they knew that Brad would be next, thanks to a note that the killer had left in the hand of his last victim. So the police set up men around Brads home and reminded Brad that use of lethal force is legal if he felt that his life was at risk.

Two nights later a man, under the cloke of darkness, sliped past the police guarding Brads home and climed through an open window, with his mind set of killing the man who lived there. Pulling out a bloody dagger he slowly moved from room to room until only one room _remained_ unserched. His eyes, wide open eger to see the blood-shed; His hand griping the dagger like a vice and his mouth grinning in excitement. He charged into the room to be meet by Brad and his HK USP that the NZSAS let him keep. "This is for my family" Brad said as he pulled the trigger.

Having only just got out of the police station and having no where to go since his house had been sealed to preserve evidence he thought of his options. Part of him wanted to get in his car and drive forever and leave his mess of a life behind and start fresh but another part of him wanted to stay and see how the investigation turned out so he settled on a compromise he would drive out to the country and spend a day or two and return after all the press and interviews die down.

Friday, 21 October 2011

3:31pm

Beer Rd

North of Cambridge, New Zealand

Brads POV

Brad was stepping out of his car to get some fresh air when he heard what sounded like a call for help. Grabbing his USP he jumped over the fence and ran toward where he had thought the voice had come from, making sure the was a bullet in the chamber of his gun, he didn't want to take any chances after what has happened to him.

Brad ran to the top of the hill and stopped in front of him was this very old looking building that was covered in moss and grass. ' How come I never heard of this thing before?' Thinking to himself. Then he heard a muffed grunt of pain coming from the ruins. 'Ah' he thought ' its most likely to be some kid that got trapped by a rock or something'. Putting his USP in its holster and doing up the safety strap he went into the ruins to find the source of the noise. Taking a look in a room he saw an orange glow walking closer he sees that it is see though he try's to move closer to put his hand on the light to find that his hand went right though it. "What the fuck" he said out loud.

Suddenly his only exit closes and a loud voice starts talking in a language not known to the young man. He pulls out his USP and thinks 'This week just keeps getting better and better.'

The voice stops and he sees some blue wave like stuff surround his body he starts to panic. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?' He yelled. He then felt like his body was floating as everything faded away.

…

2183

An ally near Chora's Den

Citadel

Brads POV

Brad woke startled; his vision was blurred and there was ringing in his ears. His vision slowly cleared and saw some one that looked to have purple smooth helmet over their face she was shaking him and yelling in his ear words that the young soldier did not understand.

He sat up feeling light headed and nauseous. He tried to stand but ended up on his knees vomiting. The girl with the purple helmet, still yelling, was pointing at something. Looking over he noticed people shooting at them.

Getting his gun out he surveyed his surroundings he saw only three people shooting at them. Turning to the girl he said " Do you have a gun?" She nodded "do you know how to shoot it?" She nodded again "Then shoot!" He yelled. Leaning out of cover Both of them started to shoot. It took Brad half a clip for a bullet to hit what he was aiming at and even then it didn't look like it did much. Fireing the rest of his clip and not doing much he desided to change his plan of attact as he had no more bullets.

Looking around he noticed that the girl had killed one of the three shooting at them and that she had a knife srapped to her leg plus her legs had an odd shape. Putting that out of his mind he said "Can I use your knife I'm out of bullets". She tilled her head then noded taking her knife from her boot and handing it over. "Okay give me cover fire" he yelled as he jumped out of cover and started sprinting toward the two remaining foes. The two hesitated as they saw this and gave Brad a perfect opportunity to sab the funny looking one in the head.

By that time the last person snaped out of shock and started to charge at Brad. Brad simply steped out of the way and plowed the knife into his back. The assailant fell to the ground with a thud. The girl came overand made sure that they all where dead while Brad cleaned her knife. She came over to Brad and held her hand out for her knife. He gave it to her and turned to see a gun pointed at his chest raising his arms he thought 'Oh crap, well if I'm going to die I'm going to die fighting.' He smacked the gun away with his right arm and proceeded with a left hook which knocked the guy out.

Looking at the guy he saw that guy he saw that he had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing some sort of armour. Next to him were a pool blood and an arm 'an arm' he thought 'where did that come -'. Suddenly the pain swept over him he dropped to his knees and started to scream. He blacked out, partly because of the pain and partly of the blood lost.

…

2183

SSV-Normandy

Citadel

Unknown POV

"Commander scans and DNA test show that this man is PFC Brad Carter NZSAS solider born 1986 did a tour in Afghanistan that ended in 2011 went missing a week later on Friday 21 October 2011."

"Doctor, are you saying that this man is a time traveller."

"That is a possibility. Sheperd what do you want to do with him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he saved Tali's life and I what that sort of bravery on my team."

"Okay I will wake him up soon after his synthetic arm is working properly."

"What about an omni-tool for him?"

"All ready pre-built into it with all languages he would need installed on it"

"Good. Oh Doctor make sure that there is no one around when you wake him we don't want him to cause a cross-species accident."

"Okay any thing else?"

"That will be all."

"Commander."

…

2183

SSV-Normandy

Citadel

Brads POV

Brads eyes flickered open to the sight of some one standing over him. He tried to speak but only a gurgle came out. The woman noticed the he was awake and said "your awake how 'bout that. I suppose the commander would like to know about that." As she walked away Brad sat up and took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The woman turned and said "you are on the SSV-Normandy. We are currently docked at the Citadel."

"The what?" Brad asked.

"Oh right" she said "what is the date today?"

"21 of October 2011." He said suddenly becoming scared "why?"

"I'm sorry but it is not it 2183 and humans have discovered an element that made faster than light travel available. And about 30 years ago we discovered that we are not alone in this universe."

After an hour of telling Brad what had happened since he had disappeared and letting the info soak in Brad said "What happened to the girl I saved?"

"Oh Tali she's fine, she is waiting to say thank you for saving her life I will go and get her."

"Thanks, um."

"Oh how rude of me, Doctor Chakwas at your service."

"Thanks, oh doctor."

"Yes?"

"What have you done to my arm?"

"Well we had to replace it because when we found you-."

"Yea I got the idea thanks doc."

"Oh one thing you need to know about Tali, she's a quarian."

"That's okay, I don't care."

"I will send her in then."

…

2183

SSV-Normandy

Citadel

Tali's POV

Tali was glad that the man that saved her life was ok, but she felt terrible that he had lost his arm while saving her. Doctor Chakwas said he would be okay but that did little to stop the young quarian from being nervous. He had put his life on the line to save someone that he didn't know, without shields or armour.

Stepping into the sickbay she was greeted with a warm smile from Brad, which quickly melted her nervousness away. "Why did you save me? Do you want something from me?" She asked. "Because if you do I-"

"Look I don't want anything" Brad interrupted in a calm voice.

"Then why did you save me?"

"Because you needed help."

"But could have been a drug dealer or something"

"But you aren't are you?"

"Well no but-"

"But noting" he said in a reassuring voice "my instincts told me that you are a good person and I trust my instincts."

The door open and commander Sheperd walked in "ah good your awake, mind if I ask you a few questions?" he said.

"Not at all" Brad said "and you are?"

"Commander Sheperd"

"Commander, oh shit sorry sir" Brad said snapping the commander a salute.

"You don't have to salute me Brad I'm not big on formalities"

"Ok sir"

"Okay first question, how did you get here?"

For half an hour Tali and Sheperd sat as Brad told them the story of how he got here. A few times Tali or Sheperd would ask a question but for the most part they stayed quite. "And that is how I think I got here" Brad finished

"Ok there are two more things that all I need to know: One, do you want to join us? Two, if you do then where do we put you?"

"Look comander I am still trying to get my head round the fact im in space so, sorry"

"No need to say sorry I get it mabey next time."

"yea" Brad said looking off into space.


End file.
